Ils étaient différents, et pourtant
by Z2vy
Summary: Petite fin alternative au 10x1 suite à la remarque de Lisbon sur le baiser de Jane.  Premier Os, venez me dire ce que vous en pensez : et... Jisbon :D  Ps: Auteur toujours aussi nulle en résumé.


C'est un petit OS qui m'est venu en regardant l'épisode 10 de la saison 1.

Je donne une fin alternative après que Jane ait « embrassé » son ex-psychiatre sur la joue. La remarque de Lisbon m'a inspiré …

Alors voici mon tout premier Os, c'est parti je me lance alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.. Je suis entré dans la cage aux lions *gloups*

Disclaimer: Les personnages et le scénard appartiennent à Bruno, je ne fait que tourner des petites scènes dans mon cerveau dérangé xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ils étaient différents, et pourtant...<strong>

Jane revenait lentement vers le SUV où Lisbon l'attendait. Elle regardait dans sa direction, et elle vit bien à son sourire lointain qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Alors elle fit ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire entre eux pour se remonter le moral, elle plaisanta.

- Ahhh... Jane a embrassé une fille... lui fit-elle remarquer, d'un ton moqueur, un sourire laissant découvrir des dents blanches et bien alignées.

Le mentaliste s'approcha, un peu gêné, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant alternativement Lisbon et le paysage.

- Oui... enfin... oui... sur la joue... précisa t-il.

-Et alors, ça compte. Assura t-elle en souriant de plus belle et en le regardant d'un air amusé.

-Ça compte pour quoi ? S'enquit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un fantôme de sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Pour rien. Répondit-elle, en perdant son sourire et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche. Plongeant un court instant dans ses pensées et en le regardant d'un air absent. Je dis ça comme ça ajouta t-elle en reprenant contenance et en secouant la tête horizontalement de nouveau.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre sa place tandis que Lisbon tentait de retenir un sourire sans résultat, elle le regarda faire le tour du véhicule pour y embarquer, son regard se voilant soudainement en voyant l'expression de son consultant.

Lorsque Jane eut monté dans la voiture aux côtés de Lisbon, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en coin tandis qu'il mettait sa ceinture. Quand elle croisa son regard triste au moment où il se tourna vers elle après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, Lisbon ne put réprimer elle aussi une moue navrée.

- Vous voulez conduire ? S'enquit-elle, dans le but de lui redonner le sourire.

Jane arrêta toute activité pendant un instant, surpris par sa demande pour le moins inhabituelle.

- C'est très gentil de me le proposer... remarqua t-il, puis en se tournant de nouveau vers elle, il ajouta, J'ai l'air triste à ce point là ?

Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas qu'il la prenne pour quelqu'un de sensible et c'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une voix un peu nouée par la gêne, et en ayant un léger mouvement de recul, je dis juste que je vous laisse conduire si vous en avez envie, compléta t-elle en secouant la tête en signe de déni, un sourire crispé réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous n'aimez pas que j'conduise vous ne le supportez pas. Lui rappela t-il sans cesser de la fixer.

- Parce que vous roulez trop vite ! Se défendit-elle.

- Je roule tout à fait normalement ,assura t-il. Vous détestez ne pas contrôler les choses, corrigea t-il en se détournant un instant vers le pare brise pour revenir vers sa patronne la seconde d'après. Mais vous êtes prête à surmonter votre peur irrationnelle pour me faire plaisir. C'est drôlement généreux Lisbon ! Oui,oui j'veux bien conduire ! Se réjouit-il en détachant sa ceinture.

- Une autre fois. Intervînt rudement la brune en perdant son sourire et en démarrant le SUV et en provocant par la même occasion la perte du sourire du consultant.

- Mais attendez Lisbon ! S'exclama t-il en l'empêchant d'accélérer pour quitter les lieux en attrapant sa main droite.

- Laissez tomber Jane, on y va. L'informa t-elle en se dégageant.

- Eh bien Lisbon ! Je ne vous savez pas jalouse ! S'amusa t-il en la regardant d'un air amusé.

- Que ? Quoi ? Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! Où est-ce que vous avez été pêcher ça encore ? S'indigna t-elle dans des gestes confus, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane.

- Menteuse.

- Je ne vous permet pas !

- Allez Lisbon, c'était pas de la jalousie votre petite remarque peut être ?

- Quelle remarque ? S'enquit-elle faussement, victime d'un Alzheimer précoce.

- « Ahhh... Jane a embrassé une fille... » imita t-il avec de grand geste ridicule.

- Eh! Se vexa t-elle, c'était juste de l'humour !

- Avec votre ton moi j'aurais plutôt cru que vous en vouliez aussi... insinua t-il avec un sourire grandissant.

- Non mais... c'est... Jane ! S'indigna t-elle en rougissant prodigieusement en se rendant compte que ses mouvements saccadés ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

- Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. L'informa t-il un air taquin sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fa... commença t-elle en se tournant vers lui, avant d'être interrompue par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

Aucuns d'eux ne bougèrent sur le coup, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Lisbon avait tourné la tête à l'instant même où Jane s'était approché pour lui offrir une bise.

Lisbon qui était toujours sous le choc ne réagit pas lorsque Jane, prit d'une envie soudaine plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, l'approchant davantage vers lui, et l'obligeant à passer ses jambes de chaque côté du levier de vitesse.

Jane ne savait pas lui même ce qui lui prenait, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots là-dessus, il savait juste qu'il avait envie d'écouter ce que lui dictait son cœur et non sa tête. Puisque Lisbon ne le repoussait pas, il n'avait pas de raison d'arrêter après tout.

Il se colla donc un peu plus à la jeune femme qui n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce depuis l'instant où elle s'était aperçut qu'elle avait placé une main sur la nuque du mentaliste, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jane en ayant assez de la surface, il se décida à demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Sa langue entrouvrant les lèvres de la brunette. Cependant, ce simple contact réveilla Lisbon qui s'écarta brusquement.

- J-Jane qu'est-ce que... bafouilla t-elle, les joues enflammées par la gêne et la surprise autant que par le plaisir.

Ce dernier la regarda et sourit.

Elle était rouge de honte, et ses lèvres ne cessaient de s'entrouvrir pour laisser s'échapper des bribes de mots incompréhensibles. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux un tantinet ébouriffés par ses soins, ses yeux verts confus mais toujours aussi mystérieux, toujours aussi expressif, toujours aussi merveilleux, tout simplement. Elle était magnifique certes, mais le mentaliste fit un autre constat qui provoqua un immense sourire, elle était surtout sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

La brunette le remarqua à la seconde même où elle vit s'étendre le sourire de Jane, elle allait s'extirper pour se repositionner sur son siège, mais les mains du blond sur ses hanches l'en empêchaient.

- Jane.. vos mains...

Elle devenait plus rouge de minutes en minutes, encore un peu, et l'expression rouge comme une tomate ne serait plus exagérée. Le blond la relâcha lentement, laissant ses mains se balader sur ses cuisses au retour.

- Jane ! S'indigna t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais été du genre sage, vous le savez pourtant bien Lisbon. S'amusa t-il en la voyant se rasseoir correctement, passant une main sur son visage.

- Allons Lisbon, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! J'embrasse si mal que ça ? S'alarma t-il faussement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Jane ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle-même avait sourit à cette réplique.

- Nous rentrons au CBI ? S'informa t-il, un sourire toujours bien présent sur son visage.

Lisbon acquiesça et démarra le véhicule. Elle affichait toujours un air ennuyé.

- Dites Jane...

- Oulah ! S'affola t-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea t-elle en haussant un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Lisbon vu votre expression et votre ton, j'ai l'impression que vous allez m'annoncer que vous avez tué quelqu'un ! S'amusa t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard et repris, plus sérieusement et calmement qu'auparavant.

- Jane, ça restera entre nous pas vrai ? S'assura t-elle anxieuse.

- Eh bien si il y en aura d'autres, je ne dirais rien. Affirma t-il tout sourire.

- Comment ça « d'autres » ? s'étouffa t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

- D'autres baisers Lisbon. Développa t-il.

- Mais... mais... pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle, à présent complètement perdue.

- Et bien il me faut une raison valable pour taire mon incartade avec l'intrépide agent Térésa Lisbon, et pour taire cette intéressante information, il faut quelque chose d'au moins aussi plaisant. Et là tout de suite, je ne vois rien de plus plaisant que de recommencer. Expliqua t-il, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque mot.

Lisbon fit une tête de merlan frit pendant un certain temps avant que ses joues ne s'embrasent et que son visage ne laisse place à un timide sourire. Elle n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le parking du CBI où elle se gara. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans son siège en posant ses mains sur le volant, les bras en parfait parallélisme.

- Mais... commença t-elle en cogitant sur les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Térésa. L'interrompit-il aussitôt. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, et j'ai des doutes sur le fait que la propagation d'une rumeur à notre sujet te plaise... insinua t-il.

- C'est du chantage ! S'exclama t-elle, encore un peu surprise qu'il ait utilisé son prénom et qu'il l'ait tutoyé.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. La défia t-il.

- Mouais... souffla t-elle dans une moue boudeuse et incertaine.

- Là je suis blessé ! S'outra t-il avec malice. Mais je sais ce qui pourrait me faire oublier cette attaque à ma fierté... poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de Lisbon.

- Tu va un peu vite en besogne, remarqua t-elle, tu me tutoies et utilises mon prénom maintenant ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Il est magnifique et te va comme un gant, pourquoi m'en privé ? S'enquit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Jane...

- Patrick. Corrigea t-il.

- Qui te dis que ton prénom me plaît ? S'amusa t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment cruelle ! L'accusa t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

- Le travail... lui rappela t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

- On est sur le parking, je profite, dans les locaux ce sera trop risqué, lui expliqua t-il en plaçant une main dans son cou tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa taille.

- Vu comme ça... conclut-elle, en se pendant à son cou par la même occasion, le collant un peu plus contre elle.

Ce fut le premier jour où Patrick Jane et Térésa Lisbon, qui étaient l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, s'embrassèrent. Le premier, mais certainement pas le dernier.

Qui a dit que ceux qui se ressemblaient, s'assemblaient ?

Ces deux là ne se ressemblaient pas, mais pourtant ils s'accordaient à merveille, que ce soit leurs mains qui s'emboîtaient parfaitement ou leurs lèvres qui se scellaient minutieusement, ces deux êtres étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Car ils avaient beau être différent, un élément les liait, un élément essentiel à ne jamais oublier, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

><p>Aimer? Pas aimer?<p>

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon premier OS alors dites moi si ça vaut la peine(ou pas) d'en faire d'autre :)


End file.
